Pleasing the Beast
by One Demonic Angel
Summary: Disturbing little one shot smutty ficlet taking place during maurauder era....just before their 7th year....Warning this does contain sex. PPDU


JK Rowling and Warner Brothers own almost all the characters. The only characters I own are Pattie Snape and Mindy Brown. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity. 

A/N: This is my first try at something this off the wall. 

Pairing include: SS/LE, JP/Mindy Brown, SB/Patricia Snape, RL/off the wall blonde who doesn't deserve a name, and staring PP/DU.

By: Demonic Angel

*************************************************

Pleasing the Beast

*************************************************

Peter entered the room completely undressed as he saw his lover, Deloris sitting on the bed staring at him. She was far from being attractive, especially to the girls his friends dated but she was his girlfriend and was willing to take this next step with him so he was not one to complain.

"Is that all you have?" she asked as she glanced at his mid section that vaguely reminded her of a turtle peaking his head out from a shell.

Peter was hurt and he was tempted to point out the fact that her tits hanging down to her navel was far from appealing. Unfortunately, after the confrontation she had with his friends earlier he knew to keep his mouth shut that she was probably the only girl he'd ever have. 

Deloris then stood up and made her way over to him. "Open your mouth and let's see what you have to offer there." Peter closed his eyes and opened his mouth as she squeezed his cheeks together with one hand while poking his tongue with her finger. "My God, you're tongue-tied! How in the hell do you ever expect me to enjoy this with you?"

At first he was confused then he remembered why the girls had enjoyed Remus company so much even though he still seemed frustrated afterwards. Suddenly he had a flash of Deloris actually sitting on his face and he immediately ran back into the bathroom to relieve himself of every meal he had once enjoyed over the past 48 hours. As Peter sat on the floor praising the Porcelain God, he wished he had the equipment to make someone scream like Severus was making Lily do in the room along side of them or the skills to cause the ruckus that Sirius and Pattie were making from the room on the other side. Finally his stomach was empty and he scooted back against the cool wall trying to block out the sounds he heard from either side, a loud crash then some laughing came from across the hallway "Why can't any of them ever remember to use silencing charms" he thought.

He then heard a disgusting "Hem-hem" from the direction of the bathroom door and he turned his head to glare at Deloris. "Since we're obviously stuck together for the night. I've decided to let you go ahead and attempt to please me. I do hope you have learned something from those animals you consider your friends."

"How could you think anything we do would be considered pleasurable, especially after what you said? I think it's time we ended this whole thing right now." Peter stated.

"Oh I don't think so." Deloris smirked. "See I happen to know what you and your friends are and if I don't get my way I can give quite a good bit of information to a few of daddy's friends."

"And how would you expect me to please you since you obviously can't stand either my size or the fact that I am tongue tied." He spat.

"First of all you had better change that tone before I decide to talk."

"Yes my dear. How can my inadequate equipment be of service to you?" 

"Your form just so happens to have a tail, am I correct?" she asked.

"What of it?"

"Hem-hem"

Peter sighed, "Yes my love, why would you care to know?"

"I would rather prefer to see it. Come on now, let's get this over with."

Peter concentrated as hard as he could and finally he was able to form just his tail for her. Deloris walked around to his backside and lifted it up carefully looking over the width, length and flexibility. "Oh yes this is much better."

"You expect me to use my tail on you for your own pleasures. What about mine?"

"Tut-tut. Don't worry, once I'm satisfied you are more than welcome to come back in here and stimulate yourself as you listen to your disgusting friends." She replied as she led him to the bed and lay down with her legs spread. 

Peter clumsily climbed on top of her and started fumbling around trying to master what he understood foreplay to be from the conversations he overheard. Needless to say all he accidentally managed to do was drool in her mouth and squash a nipple against the mattress as he rested her arm along side her. "Would you mind not doing that and get on with it already." She yelled.

Peter moved his tail until he found an opening and started to slide it in and enjoying the feeling as he thought to himself "Oh I need to remember to do this more often, especially after it gets stepped on by James' hoofs." But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when she screamed

"WRONG HOLE YOU IDIOT!"

Peter instantly jumped back onto his knees "Sorry my love. It seems to have a mind of its own. Maybe if you turn over I can get a better look at what it's doing." He replied mischievously.

Deloris sighed as she turned over and positioned herself onto her hands and knees while Peter sized up her backside. Once again he moved his tail between her legs as the tip of it found the correct entrance. "Not as tight as before but the moisture is sort of nice" he though as he wiggled it around inside her. He then spread her large cheeks and inserted the tip of his head making sure he didn't go near any other openings and started to rock back and forth. 

"What do you think you're…. Oh Gods right there. No where you…oh yes there…" Deloris started moaning louder and louder until she almost sounded like she was howling as Peter worked up a rhythm between pumping into her crack and wiggling his tail just right way until the only sounds anyone heard was from their own room.

*****************************

~Next morning~

Peter laid there in the center of the bed with smiling as he tickled her nose with his tail until she grabbed it and started licking it until they heard the voices coming from the hallway.

"What do you mean the chandelier just fell off the ceiling?" Severus asked. "I thought your dad said no more gymnastic tricks were allowed."

"No Sev, all dad did was tell you and Lily that you couldn't do any more gymnastic stunts on the balcony. Nobody said anything to us about not doing them in the room. Besides what was that crashing sound we heard coming from your side of the hallway?" James asked his cousin.

"Which time?" Pattie asked.

"How about all four times." Mindy replied.

"Well we only take the blame for lets see the dresser, the desk, and the table. I don't know of any fourth crash." Sirius smirked and everyone's eyes turned to Lily and Severus.

Lily tried to answer but her voice was too horse for anyone to hear so Severus answered for her, "It seems that the shower nozzle was not properly installed and was unable to hold up under the pressure. " Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear "As soon as we get onto the train I'll get you that potion for your throat. Its buried in the bottom of my trunk." she just nodded in response.

Peter and Deloris lazily rose out of bed and got into their clothes when they heard another door open then slam shut.

"Remus mate, if I didn't know the moon wasn't for another week then I would have sworn Moony was on the loose." Sirius stated.

"Really? I didn't think we were all that loud." The blonde woman replied.

"We heard you two alright. You were squealing like a baby rabbit until you were drowned out by his howling." Pattie stated.

"That wasn't me guys." Remus replied sorrowfully as his friends looked at him.

"He's right it wasn't. But I did have a wonderful time." She said as she tried to kiss him but he turned his head.

"At least you did." He spat.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy that. Not with all the moaning and the growling you did." 

"I may have moaned from disappointment or growled at frustration but I would never howl at a mere hand-job." Remus exclaimed.

"I would have been more than willing to have let you take me last night instead of having you stand here acting like nothing more than a school boy this morning."

Remus turned into her direction "Let's get two things straight. First I do not just take anyone, she must enjoy similar tastes as me and secondly, for your information I am nothing more than a school boy."

"School boy? But I thought you were more my age."

"Excuse me but how old are you?" Pattie asked.

"Twenty-five." The woman replied.

"That's funny." Remus said, "As sour as you tasted I would have guessed more of fifty." Which instantly earned him a slap across the face from the woman before she stormed off?

"Remus mate, you've got to learn to control that tongue of yours." James said.

"In more ways than one it seems." Pattie joked. "What I would like to know is if it wasn't you howling then who was it?" 

Just then Peter and Deloris emerged from their room the group gawked at them. "What may I ask is the problem with all of you?"

"Just out here waiting to congratulate our mate." Sirius said, "I do hope that this will put you in a better mood this year Deloris."

"There is nothing wrong with my mood and nobody should believe that a mere piece of tail would make me behave differently." She replied as she flung her bag at Peter and walked towards the stairs.

The group watched as Peter wobbled after her then started laughing as his tail worked it's way out of the back of his pants.

Remus then looked at Lily "You've been awfully quiet this morning. Is there something wrong?" She merely replied by shaking her head and holding her hand up to her throat. "Sore throat eh? Hope it's not something contagious, hate to see both the head boy and head girl start off sick this year."

"It's highly unlikely that anyone else especially myself can come down with what she's suffering from at this time." Severus replied as the two of them turned and left Remus standing there with his mouth open.

Remus quickly grabbed his trunk and caught up to the couple "Um Lily,"

Severus quickly turned and quietly warned his friend "Back off wolf boy before I decide to take great pleasure in disappointing the rest of the female student body by removing that tongue of yours and finding a new potion for it." he then turned back to catch up with the rest of the group while Remus lowered his head and sighed as he slowly trailed behind the group.

Fin.

*************************************************


End file.
